thevideogamedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Pursuit Force: Extreme Justice
Pursuit Force: Extreme Justice is a sequel to the first Pursuit Force game. It is rated Teen and made by BigBigGames. It was supposed to be made for the PlayStation 2 and PlayStation Portable but the PlayStation 2 version was cancelled. It is an action\adventure game. Overview: In Pursuit Force: Extreme Justice, the gangs, hoodlums and ruffians of Capital City are out of control. Needless to say, it's up to you to, literally, drive them out of town. However, that's trickier than it sounds, thanks to the introduction of new gangs specialising in their own forms of chaos. Plus, you've now got to deal with a rival squad of "heavy-handed" police called the Viper division. Thankfully, you've got a string of vehicles at your disposal and can leap between planes, hovercraft, jet skis, tanks, trains and helicopters in your pursuit of justice. Other new features include a a "Justice Bar" that helps you to regain strength and prolong missions and a four-player wireless mode for multiplayer pursuits. Plot: The player controls the Pursuit Force Commander of a special police unit known as the Pursuit Force. Commander's job is to take down the biggest gangs at large in the USA: The Syndicate, British bank robbers; The Raiders, professional pirates with a focus on stealing cargo; and the returning gangs of The Warlords and The Convicts, from the original Pursuit Force game. The objective is to eliminate the 'boss' of each gang, using any means necessary. The game takes place 2 years after the events in the original. The wedding of the Commander and his teammate Sarah Hunter is interrupted by the Convicts, who have escaped from prison once again to take revenge on the Pursuit Force. Shortly afterwards, a police chase commences. Shortly after stopping the convicts, Pursuit Force is about to apprehend Billy Wilde when a new police task force called Viper Squad appears to handle the situation themselves. Realizing they are unable to do much with Viper Squad, they return to handling cases which results in the arrival of the Syndicate as well as the Raiders. During a crime with the Raiders and Warlords, the Warlord's lieutenant kills Sarah, leaving the Commander in much grief. Pursuit Force goes back to piecing together parts of the puzzle as they rescue nuclear physicist Dr. Pertwee as well as finding out why the criminals are cooperating. During a mission on attacking the Syndicate, they find out the Syndicate Lieutenant is in fact a MI:5 spy named Lucy, adding more to the complication of affairs as she is attempting to find who is carrying a majority of the nuclear weapons. It seems that the Convicts, Syndicate, and Raiders are merely the deliverers of the nuclear cargo, as it is the Warlords who intended with their own reasons to launch nukes at Capital City. The weaker gangs' leaders are summarily defeated and just as it seems like most of the cases are closed, a mole damages the Pursuit Force headquarters and injures the Chief. As they try to figure out who is the mole of the Pursuit Force, it seems all fingers are pointed at the Recruits. To add to the matters, a new unnamed masked gang begins terrorizing the city. Adding more to the issue, it is only after battling the Warlord General that it is revealed to be the Viper Squad Commander Decker responsible for the entire plot, while the Warlords have gone rogue already, Viper Squad intend to start a fascist police state in Capital City and have begun a campaign of terror on the innocents. During the President's visit to the city, his Viper convoy begins to attack him and the masked gang is revealed to have actually been members of Viper. To add to the matters, it is revealed that Ashley was the mole of the team (she is the explosives and marksman expert of the team, Preach was a heavy weapons specialist and Gage was the driver, so she was the only one capable of setting up charges. Also, at the summit, she may have intimidated the Mayor while the Commander was covering her from Convicts). A battle on the Viper copter leads to the death of the mole but Preach is still questionably missing from the squad. However worse fears are put aside as it is revealed Preach is fighting Viper with the cops until the team reunites. A fight at the hospital forces the Vipers to withdraw in their mobile headquarters and a final battle against Decker in a powered armor and his EFS protected car ends Viper Squad once and for all. The ending results in a ceremony where the Pursuit Force is congratulated for their effort, however the Chief and the Commander are nowhere to be found. They are shown paying their last respects to Sarah at her grave, as they killed the man responsible for it all. The commander quits Pursuit Force, leaving without his badge and gun, but the Chief says that he will be back. The Pursuit Force Team *The Commander — The player character. The cop from the first Pursuit Force game, who has now been promoted. His real name is never mentioned. *The Chief — The chief of the Pursuit Force. A gruff mustachioed stereotype who shouts a lot and gives the player orders throughout missions. Also appeared in the first game. *Sarah Hunter — Helicopter pilot from the first game, reprises her role for part of Extreme Justice. Now married to the Commander. Flies the Pursuit Force helicopter during missions. *Gage — One of the new recruits, a supporting driver with many wise-cracks. *Preach — Another new recruit, a stocky gunner who usually takes part in on-foot missions. *Ashley — The last new recruit, an agile jumper and explosives expert. *Lucy — An undercover MI:5 agent who replaces Sarah as the helicopter pilot. *Doctor Pertwee — A nuclear physicist who is kidnapped by the Convicts and later rescued. Becomes the Science Specialist designing new weapons, cars, and more. Reception: PlayStation the Official Magazine called it to be "one of our top PSP games" and rated it 4.5 out of 5 stars in their February '08 issue. The game received generally positive reviews, noting its mild improvement over its predecessor and featuring a more forgiving difficulty level. It averages 74.42% on Game Rankings, 73/100 on MetaCritic, and Gamestats quote the game to have an average ranking of 7.7. Cheats: One of the new features in the game are the cheats, split in two categories: Cheats and Super Cheats. Both can be bought from the in-game shop using stars won in Bounty mode. There are 9 Cheats and 8 Super Cheats. Cheats can make the game easier or harder. However, if more than one Cheat is active, the player can't progress in the game until all extra Cheats are disabled. Category:PlayStation 2 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:PlayStation Portable Games Category:Cancelled Games Category:Sequels Category:Teen Rated Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Downloadable Games